Ne me parlez plus d'elle
by Vlie Not-Okay
Summary: OneShotSongfic Il l’aime…D’un amour impossible.Elle et son pire ennemi.Elle,son ange,son amour sa vie…Pourquoi est il tombé amoureux d’elle?Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas…Un petit JPLE


One-Shot:Ne me parlez plus d'elle (Garou)

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_J'ai besoin d'oublier_

Il avait besoin d'oublier sa peau de satin… Ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude… Ses belles boucles rousses…Son parfum, sa voix. Il devait oublier à tout prix Lilian Evans.

_Tout ce qui me rappelle_

_Qu'un jour elle a été_

Un jour elle a été sa meilleure amie, sa confidente… Il ne vivait que pour la voir sourire, se diriger vers lui et dire son habituel « Bonjour Severus »… Mais par la faute d'un pauvre crétin, nul autre que Potter, elle ne lui parle même plus… Pas un regard, rien. De toute façon, il devait arrêter de lui parler, les Serpentards commençaient à se douter de quelque chose et jamais il n'aurait voulut lui causer d'ennuis…

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_On se rend malheureux_

_A prendre une étincelle_

_Pour le plus beau des feux_

Elle avait créé en lui des sentiments… Sentiments, qu'il ne croyait jamais éprouvé pour personne. On ne l'avait élevé que dans la haine et la violence… L'amour n'ayant aucune place dans le cœur du Serpentard. Mais elle, Lily, était arrivée et avait tout changer. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain…

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je préfère son absence_

_A sa beauté cruelle_

Il adorait sa présence, il la connaissait par cœur. Lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre. Et une moue d'ennuie venait se peindre sur ses lèvres mutines lorsque Potter était dans le coin… Mais plus maintenant… Il avait vu l'émotion dans ses yeux, l'étincelle que lui-même ressentait pour elle, lorsqu'elle croisait Potter. Elle était belle, si cruellement belle… Un ange venu rendre ses souffrances encore plus persistantes. Savoir que dans le fond, son amour n'était qu'à sens unique, et que jamais il ne l'aurait, était supportable… Mais qu'elle l'ignore, tout ça à cause de Potter… Il allait en mourir!

_Accordez moi silence_

_Loin de son existence_

Tout Poudlard ne parlait que du nouveau couple: Lily Evans et James Potter… Sa belle Lily, son ange, sa déesse… Et ce salop de Potter. Il ne pouvait le croire… Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à ne parler que de cela! Ce n'était pas la fin du monde… La fin de son monde à lui peut-être, mais pas celui des autres! Potter avait toujours eu plus que lui: la beauté, la popularité, les amis… Et elle. Lily avait sut voir au delà des apparences, elle lui avait parlé même si il avait le teint cireux, les cheveux gras, le nez croche… Plusieurs personnes ne ressentaient que du dégoût à son égard, mais pas elle.

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je ne veux pas savoir_

_Près de qui chaque soir_

_Elle ouvre grand ses ailes_

Il ne doutait pas que Potter et elle était allés plus loin que les simples baisers… Et cette pensée lui rongeait le cœur, lui tordait les entrailles. Il se dit que jamais il ne verrait sa belle Lily se donner entière à lui. Non… C'est Potter qui la verrait. Jamais elle ne lui lancerait ce regard empli de tendresse qu'elle réserve à Potter… jamais.

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je ne veux pas savoir _

_Près de qui chaque soir_

Il devait éviter de penser à cela… Se concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Oublier la belle Lily Evans. Son amour impossible, sa muse… Il décida de terminer son devoir plus tard, il n'aurait aucune difficultés de toute façon, c'est la matière dans laquelle il excelle…

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je voudrais m'endormir_

_Comme une sentinelle_

_Qui ne voit rien venir_

Pourquoi est-ce que la mort ne vient pas lorsqu'on le souhaite! Elle lui avait redonnée le goût de vivre et montrer aussi qu'il était plus humain qu'il ne le pensait… Il voudrait tout simplement s'endormir, l'oublier, et mourir dans son sommeil… Beau programme…

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je préfère l'ignorance_

_Aux mauvaises nouvelles_

Et s'il se jetait en bas de la tour d'Astronomie? Elle le remarquerait peut-être… « L'amour te fait perdre la tête… L'amour te tuera… » Pour une fois, son père avait raison en lui disant ça. Elle lui fait perdre la tête… L'amour l'a tué. Il est mort de l'intérieur, certain que le baiser d'un détraqueur doit être plus agréable que ça…

_Accordez moi silence_

_Loin de son existence_

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux de Lilian Evans, il vous aurait dit de courir vers St-Mangouste… Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avouait. Il avait succombée au charme de Lily La Tigresse, la plus belle chose qui puisse exister dans le monde !

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je ne veux pas savoir _

_Près de qui chaque soir_

Il hurla de rage, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'obsédait ainsi! Il fermait les yeux et ne voyait que son beau visage, ne sentait que son parfum délicieusement discret… Il avait Lily Evans dans la peau et plus loin encore… graver dans le cœur….

_Elle me reprend_

_Elle me reprend le ciel_

En l'abandonnant ainsi, elle lui reprenait le ciel…Sa vie, sa source de joie, son soleil, son bonheur… Une partie de lui qu'elle emmenait avec elle.

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Non ne m'en parlez pas_

_Mais parlez-lui de moi_

Si jamais il aurait crut à Cupidon, il lui aurait demandé sur le champ d'avouer son amour à Lily… Malheureusement, Cupidon et les autres personnages de contes de fées, il n'y avait jamais crut… et il n'y croirait jamais !

_Accorder moi silence_

_Loin de son existence_

_Donnez moi une chance_

_D'oublier que j'y pense_

À cet instant, il souhait perdre subitement la mémoire… Devenir amnésique. Ne plus se souvenir d'elle, de rien du tout. Mais Merlin n'a jamais été clément avec lui… Souffre et assume. Il pensait et agissait à la manière des Serpentards. Lorsque Lily était venue le voir, lui disant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du merveilleux Potter, il avait acquiescé doucement et avait fait comme si de rien était… Mais au fond de lui, il rageait. Un tourbillon d'émotions lui enserrait le cœur, tel un étau mortel.

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je ne veux pas savoir_

_Près de qui chaque soir_

_Elle ouvre grand ses ailes_

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je ne veux pas savoir_

_Près de qui chaque soir_

L'oubliée… Il devait se battre. Continuer. Vivre. Et ne plus pensée à sa magnifique Lily… En commencent par l'appelée Sang-De-Bourbe tiens. En serait-il capable? Lui, Severus Alexander Rogue, de lui dire qu'elle n'était rien à ses yeux… Qu'il se jouait d'elle, durant tout ce temps…

_Elle me reprend_

_Elle me reprend le ciel_

C'était décidé. Plus jamais personne ne le fera souffrir, plus jamais. Il avait subit une fois, pour la première et la dernière fois. Lily Evans venait de l'achever…


End file.
